1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package test apparatus for simultaneously testing manufactured semiconductor packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent development of semiconductor package manufacturing technology has led to mass production of semiconductor packages. Thus, a need has arisen for development of efficient testers for accurately testing a number of semiconductor packages within a short time.
Known inserts are each configured to insert one package in one pocket. The size of the package is standardized, and thus there is a limitation to the number of packages to be tested per unit time. The number of packages to be tested at the same time is reduced in proportion to their areas. Furthermore, a test time is delayed, and thus entire test efficiency is lowered.